The Leaf Village is our Home
by Rosalen-sama
Summary: Two girls are sent on a mission to spy on the Akatsuki but what they don't realize is that they are being used on both sides and that they are falling in love with some of the Akatsuki members. Will these two girl survive or will they be killed. Beware *creepy voice* there are people cursing in this story *giggle*
1. The mission is given

**Me: Hey guys I'm back with a new story. Sorry about the other stories. The Five New Akatsuki Members story will not continue until i feel like finishing the chapter that I am stuck on and I'm sorry *bows***

**Mizu: she is a idiot.**

**Me: mizu i've had a lot going on.**

**Mizu: oh you mean like you finally getting a new boyfriend that isn't a dick to you.**

**Me: yes and that i just graduated from high school and that this pass last week my grandmother passed away.**

**Mizu: which you are handling pretty well might I add**

**Me: well thank you**

**Hidan: are you two done talking.**

**Me: shut up Hidan**

**Mizu: *sighs* Rosalen-sama does not own any of the Naruto characters.**

* * *

Two girls ran through the leaf village trying to make it to the Hokage in time to get their mission. The girl were different in anyway possible but alike in more than one way. Yumi was born into a rich family that was killed and she was out revenge, her shoulder length lavender hair told most people who she was and also her silver eyes. Then Yuki, she was born in a middle class family. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father was killed on a mission her older brother went missing shortly after her father death. Yuki's snow white waist length hair gave her, her name and her blackish blue. These two ended up becoming friends at school when they ran into each other and now they are close friends, like sisters, and are partners. Oh and they are 12 years old.  
"Yumi I can't believe you woke up late," Yuki stated as they hopped from roof top to roof top.  
"Well you came back late from talking to Kiba," Yumi growled out dodging a poll.  
"We were having an important conversation," Yuki yelled wanting to punch something but knowing that the Hokage would get mad again if she did.  
"Doesn't matter now. all that matters is that we make it to the Hokage, she wanted to see us right away," Yumi stated like she wasn't the one to wake up later. There was a reason for them to be summoned and that was because these girls are special. They have powers unlike anyone in the village. So they were sent on dangerous missions that no one not even the Anbu went on.

They made it just in time. Both girls walked into the building. Yumi straightened her hair as Yuki straightened here outfit and readjusted her headband that is attached to her ponytail. Both teens got to the Hokage's door and took a deep breath.  
"I can't do this," Yuki stated. She was going to knock on the door but stopped.  
"Well I don't want to do it," Yumi crossed her arms.  
"Well good morning girls," they both turned to see Sakura walking up.  
"Good morning Sakura-san," they both bowed as the girl got closer.  
"You here to see lady Tsunade for a mission right," Sakura asked as the girl nodded, "then way not go in."  
"Well neither one of us wanted to knock on the door," Yuki blushed and scratched the back of her head as Yumi rolled her eyes.  
"Well I will do it okay," Sakura smiled knocking on the door and receiving an enter. All three girls walked into the room.  
"Good morning girls," Tsunade smiled leaning on her folded hands.  
"Lady Tsunade I brought the report you wanted me to bring for you," Sakura walked over to the desk and placed a folder in front of the Hokage then walked out of the room and closing the door.  
Tsunade flipped open the folder and looked through it ignoring the two girls in front of her. She finally closed the folder and looked up at the girls seriously.  
"Do you two know why you are here," the Hokage asked folding her hands in front of her.  
"You called us in to go on a mission," Yuki stated looking the older women straight in the eyes.  
"Yes and it is a very important mission. You two are going to get captured by the Akatsuki," Tsunade stated and watched as Yuki's face stayed blank and Yumi's face change to shock.  
"Wait what? You are going to allow two teens to be captured by S-rank criminals," Yumi practically shouted.  
"We will have a team standing by. We need you two to do this because the Akatsuki are looking for you anyways and we need you know find out what their plan is. You will give the team that is being sent with you an update at the end of the day. You will be leaving in the morning so go home and get ready," Tsunade stated and the girls turned to leave, "Yuki do you mind staying for a minute, I would like to talk to you." Yuki stopped and looked at Yuki who shrugged her shoulder and walked out the room shutting the door behind her. Yuki then turned around and walked back over the Tsunade's desk still with a blank face.  
"What would you like to talk to me about Lady Hokage," Yuki asked watching as the women in front of her held up the folder from earlier.  
"This folder is for you," Yuki took the folder, "the information inside that folder is about your brother and also the mission. I also want you to watch out for Yumi you know how she can be," Tsunade stated with a small smile as Yuki bowed and walked to the door and walked out closing it behind her. Tsunade sighed and turned to face the window, "I hope those two will be okay and nothing bad happens to them."

"So what did the Hokage want to talk to you about," Yumi asked as Yuki walked passed the girl, "fine then don't answer me," she huffed as they walked out of the building towards their own home. There was a crowd of people in the market place, since it was mid-day, and they all moved aside to let the two girls pass. Yuki sighed as Yumi talked about random things while walking passed the people who are scared of both of them.

* * *

****Yuki POV****  
I listened to Yumi as we walked home. Well I didn't really listen to what she was saying I was really more focused of the folder in my hand. When lady Tsunade said that there is information abut my brother in the folder I didn't show any emotion but I am so glad to here that there is new information about him since his disappearance seven years ago.  
"And so I found out that you were my other friend which is weird because you two didn't look a like at all but when you realized that you were yourself you shouted at me and told me to go to hell and to never come back. I shouted back at you saying 'where do you think I have been for the pass five years, in rainbow land,' then I woke up this morning with you yelling at me to wake up. Isn't that a weird dream," Yumi laughed as I looked at her confused about what was going on, "you weren't listening to me were you," she pouted.  
"Sorry I was lost in my own thoughts again," I didn't smile as we walked up to the house and I took out my key.  
"You were thinking about the folder," Yumi smirked at me knowing that she was right. I opened the door and walked in ignoring Yumi once again as I took off my shoes.  
"You go pack a few things, you wont be needing a lot cause you know we can always get anything with our powers," just saying something about our powers sends chills down my spine and I could tell that Yumi shivered too by the way she looked.  
"I thought we agreed not to remind ourselves of that Yuki," Yumi took off her shoes and headed to her room to go pack.  
"Sorry," I got up and headed to my room on the second floor to go over the mission and to read the information about my brother. All I know is that this is going to be a fun mission if we don't get killed.

* * *

**Me: well i hoped you liked this chapter. I want to see how you guys like it before I start the next chapter. If anything looks wrong, like spelling or anything tell me, i had to upload Notepad onto my laptop(that i got for graduation) and it is a windows 8 laptop too.**

**Mizu: Rosalen shut up**

**Me: well sorry. anyways please comment Please *cute anime pouty face***


	2. Getting Captured was the Plan

**Me: I'm back and tired. I couldn't sleep last night so I finished this chapter**

**Mizu: finally now we can all read it.**

**Me: Mizu you were fussing at me last night.**

**Mizu: yeah that's because I want you to actually finish this story.**

**Me: I know *pouts***

**Itachi: Rosalen-sama does not own any of the Naruto character.**

**Mizu: and she doesn't own me either.**

**Me: I do to own you Mizu *pounces on Mizu for a hug***

**Mizu: GAHHH!**

**Itachi: *sighs and walks away***

* * *

The girls went to sleep that night and started to have weird dreams. Yumi had the dream from the night before and Yuki had a dream of death, her own death, which caused her to wake up screaming bloody murder and not even waking Yumi up. So Yuki stated up after the dream not being able to fall back to sleep so she decided to reread the info on the mission.  
"Lady Tsunade still never told us which team would be on look out," Yuki pondered the thought but then gave up when she heard a crashing sound coming from down stairs which told Yuki that Yumi was up.  
"YUKI," Yumi shouted.  
"WHAT," Yuki shouted back sighing and running a hand through her white hair.  
"I WANT FOOD," the lavender girl yelled and Yuki groaned, 'why am I always the one to cook the food, oh yeah because last time Yumi almost burned down the house the last time she cooked,' Yuki thought to herself getting up from her desk and walking down the stairs to find darkness. It was still earlier morning, maybe around 4 in the morning (I know early right), so there was no sun but Yumi seemed to have to turned on the lights. 'Maybe that is why she yelled and I heard a crashing sound,' Yuki thought again and then her sixth sense kicked in and moved out of the way as something flew passed her and crashed into the kitchen counter. She then went over and flipped on the light to see her friend laying upside down with her back against the counter.  
"Damn how do you dodge me all the time," Yumi stated getting up.  
"Cause of my sixth sense remember," Yuki walked over to the fridge as Yumi groaned and sat down at the island, "no wonder lady Hokage asked me to watch you, you act to much like a child," Yuki said out loud pulling out what she need to make breakfast.  
"What?!" Yumi looked at Yuki in shock.  
"Oh did I say that out loud," Yuki giggled a little putting a pan on the stove and started to cook. As she did this Yumi pouted like a child.

An hour later the girls were ready to leave for their mission and so they left their house to go to the main gates where they would meet up with the team that will be going with them. Which they waited another hour for the team and Lady Tsunade with Sakura to arrive.  
"Oh great Team Guy," Yumi stated with a fake smile as she stood by the gates.  
"Really," Yumi looked up, the lavender hair girl was sitting against the gates taking a nap while waiting. Tsunade looked at the girls with sad eyes.  
"Don't worry Lady Tsunade we will keep the girls safe," Tenten smiled reassuring Tsunade that at least she will be there to take care of the two girls in front of them.  
"Well lets gets this show on the road," Guy yelled causing Yumi and Yuki to jump and Neji to sigh.  
"Do you two have to always be loud," Neji exclaimed walking pass Guy and Lee who were doing their pose (we all know what it looks like I don't have to explain it).  
"Well we are off," Yuki stated turning to walk out of the gates followed by Yumi, Tenten, Guy, and Lee.  
"Be safe you two," Sakura said as they disappeared into the forest.  
"I hope those two don't get themselves killed while they are out there," Tsunade stated worriedly.

* * *

-tTime skip-  
"So does anyone know where we are going to find the S-rank criminals," Yumi whined, they only been walking for and hour and she was already tired or at least bored.  
"In the town they last appeared in," Neji stated rubbing his temples because Yumi was giving him a head ache. He then turned to look at Yuki who is walking next to him, "how can you stand being around her," he pointed to the lavender hair girl who was now talking to Tenten about weapons.  
"I tune her out mostly or I ignore what she say or don't respond," Yuki gave a rare smile but no one noticed it.  
"So who are the recently appeared Akatsuki members," Yumi asked looking over her shoulder as Yuki's smile dropped.  
"Well we head it is Itachi and Kisame," Guy said as Yumi and Yuki froze on the spot and the others continued to walk. when they noticed that the girls were not walking with them they turn around.  
"Are you two okay?" Tenten asked walking over to them and seeing that they were shaking a little.  
"Yes we are fine," Yuki was the first to break out of her trans and then snapped Yumi out of hers, "Lets get going to the town," she passed the group with Yumi right next to her like nothing had happened. The team just shrugged it of and they continued to the town they are going to.

* * *

-The Town and Yumi's POV-  
When Yuki and I heard who was in this town we froze for only one reason. We knew those the two to well because they tried to capture us once before and that wasn't a pretty site. I almost died from blood lose. Anyways we arrived at the town which I still didn't know the name too. Guy Sensei told us but I couldn't remember what it was. It started to get dark and so we all went to an inn that was waiting for us to arrive which is really weird. Yuki, Tenten and I stated in the same room together because well we are girls and us girls need to stay together.  
"Yuki you have such beautiful long hair," Tenten stated as the snow hair girl came walking out of the shower wearing a pair of black and white shorts with fishnet stockings under them, her black figureless gloves that stop at her wrist and continued with fishnet up to her elbow, adding her black shirt that stopped below her breast and continued with a fishnet shirt that stops above her belly bottom and exposing the scar on her left side, the shirt lays off her shoulder exposing the scars on each one.  
"I hate you sometimes Yuki," as she gave me that bitch smile that always tell me, ha I get more attention than you without even trying, "slut," I said out loud than covered my mouth as Tenten looked at me and Yuki was about to laugh but stopped when someone knocked on the door.  
"I'll get it," Tenten walked over to the door and opened it while Yuki walked over to me and hand me her brush. It was something I always did for her brush her hair because when she did it she would always threaten to cut it all off. "sensei, Neji, Lee what brings you three here," we both heard Tenten say letting the three in as I finish brushing.  
"We wanted to know if you wanted to come out with us to go eat," Lee stated with that goofy smile of his. He creeped me out sometimes. But I think he does that to all the ladies he in around with those big bushy eyebrows of his (a/n: okay I don't know if anyone else notices but if you have seen any of the Hetalia and have seen England [a.k.a. Arthur] then you will notice that he also has bushy eyebrows).  
"Sure that sounds like fun right girls," Tenten turned to us as we were putting on of backpacks.  
"Why are you putting on your bags," Neji raised an thin eyebrow at us.  
"Because you never know when the Akatsuki might come and capture us," Yuki stated and walked pasted the boys. I had a feeling that she knew we were going to get captured soon.

-An hour and 45 minutes later and third person-  
The six of them headed back to the inn after eating and looking around the town. They know understood why it is called Hikari (a/n: which means light and if it doesn't you can blame Mizu) town because it was lit up like a Christmas tree.  
"So did everyone have fun," Tenten stated and everyone raised their hands even though they were tired.  
"Well that is good tat all of you had have but now it is time for that to end," a deep voice came from a dark ally that the group was walking passed.  
"Who is there," Lee asked ready to fight who every it was. The figure walked out of the shadows revealing himself to be Itachi. Before anyone could say anything they heard two screams which can from Yumi and Yuki. Guy turned around the see Kisame holding both girls over each one of his shoulders with a smirk on his face.  
"Let us go," Yumi shouted as the whole group turned and Itachi disappear then reappeared next to his partner to take Yumi from him. Then they disappeared into the night before Team Guy could do anything or fight them.  
"Damn it they got away," Lee almost shouted as Tenten started to head back to the inn.  
"But wasn't that the plan for them to get captured," Neji said so relaxed and walked next to Tenten.  
"Anyways before we left the village we put a tracker on the girls bags so we could find them so lets get some rest and we will go after them tomorrow," Tenten yawned and the men agreed and headed back to the inn.

Meanwhile on the shoulder of Kisame, 'Yep getting captured was the plan but I didn't think I would end up over a blue fish sticks shoulder like a rag doll as they ran to the base,' Yuki thought and groaned inwardly hoping this would end soon.

* * *

**Me: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Mizu: Itachi-sama *drools***

**Yumi&Yuki: *groans***

**Itachi: *stares at Mizu then disappears into the shadows***

**Me: anyways...please review and thank you for reading...**

**Mizu: Getting Captured was the Plan *giggles* I can't wait until the next chapter**

**Me: oh and im working on the drawing for Yumi and Yuki and I should have that finished sometime this week or maybe next week. anyways bye**


	3. Questioning Powers with No Answer

**Me: wow I can't believe what a long day it has been. Well actually it is a new day. Yesterday I posted the second chapter before I took a nap I was tired because I couldn't sleep the night before and then I wake up early to go to the school Im going to enroll in**

**Mizu: Rosalen is going to a cosmotology school**

**Me: yep and I can't wait.**

**Hidan: well then...these bitches do not own any of the Akatsuki members but I own them as on bitches**

**Me: like hell you do *throws a knife at Hidan and it misses***

**Hidan: oh you are on *runs after me***

**Me: AAHHHHHHHHHH SAVE ME, SOMEONE *runs away***

**Mizu: *sighs* you two *shakes her head and leaves without saving me***

* * *

-Yuki's POV-  
All I remember is being over Kisame's shoulder for about an hour than I don't remember much after that. And I find myself in a dark room laying on a every comfortable bed but I was also shackled to the bed at the same time just enough so I could sit up. heard a groan coming from my left.  
"Yumi," I heard the same groan which I rolled my eyes, "make another noise so I can find you."  
"I hurt Yuki and I'm sleepy," Yumi moaned then I could feel her jump meaning that we were on the same bed, "oh no it is dark Yuki you know I don't like the dark," Yumi started to panic and I reached out and found her arm which caused her to scream.  
"Calm down it is only me. Do you remember what happened after the two captured us," I asked as she sat up and moved closer to me.  
"I remember being on Itachi's shoulder for maybe an hour and then I don't remember anything after that," yumi hiccupped after that. Dear lord is she crying, gosh she is stronger than that.  
"Well I see that you two are now awake," a voice came from the shadows making Yumi freak out a little more and me to look around to find where the voice is coming from to no avile either. My powers were not working like they should and I was about to panic myself.  
"Who is there," I demanded and the light was turned on to reveal the whole Akatsuki, "shit," I whispered at the sudden light and because of the criminals sitting around us. Yumi moved closer to me putting up a front of a scare girl even though she could kill most of the people.  
"We are the Akatsuki," Yumi and I looked at the man that sat right in front of the bed, his orange, peircings and swirly eyes annoyed me to no end. WE both knew he was and we are not scared of him but Yumi still had her front up while I remained my usual calm self.  
"You are Nagato or Pein or would you rather be called Leader," Pein growled at me and Yumi looked at me in shock.

* * *

-Yumi POV-  
I can't believe Yuki why in the world would she do that, Nagato might as well kill us now but he didn't want to. I inwardly smirked knowing that they needed us.  
"as I suspected from you Yuki," he smirked and I felt Yuki jump a little.  
"May I ask what you are going to do with us," I made myself tear up a little. all I know is that I was not going to allow these people find out my power.  
"Stop the acting already," the blue hair next to Pein growled. Damn it Konan.  
"Fine I will cut the act so just tell us why we are here and chained to a bed like two slaves," I groaned seeing Yuki smirk out of the corner of my eye. I loved it when she smirked like that it sent chills down my spin.  
"Bitch you know why you are fucking here," Yuki and I turned to the immortal Jashinist.  
"One don't call Yumi a bitch or I will kill you Hidan," Yuki gave him that cute evil smirk that she always used before killing her victims.  
"I can call whoever I want a bitch like it or not whore," Hidan stood up and headed to the bed but Kakuzu grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down into his seat.  
"We can not kill them remember," Kakuzu whispered to the immortal so that Pein wouldn't hear him.  
"Yes because if he killed us Kakuzu you would have to pay," I grinned as I held back Yuki which the chains were not helping at all.  
"SILENCE," Pein yelled and everyone in the room froze even Yuki and I, "stop provoking my members and shut up," Yuki sat back down on the bed and crossed her arms as did Kakuzu.

* * *

-Third person-  
"Thank you now let's get down to the questions," Pein sat back and looked at the girls on the on the bed. They sat crossed legged, Yuki had her arms crossed and Yumi was playing with her friends hair.  
"So when Itachi and Kisame captured you why did you put up a fight," he asked.  
"Why should we tell you," Yumi snapped. Right then a kunai came flying by her head and nearly cut her ear.  
"Because if you don't we will kill you or torture you," the girl flinched at the word tortured, "oh I seemed to have hit a soft spot." Pein smiled, "now answer my question truthfully."  
"We were sent here to spy on the Akatsuki," Yumi stated, almost shouting it not wanting to be tortured.  
"Your friends expression says different," Kakuzu pointed out and everyone turned to Yuki see as she was smirking like a high fool.  
"I'm sorry but my reason is a different from her," Yuki continued to smirk.  
"You don't mean you did this to find him did," Yumi looked at Yuki in shock.  
"Find who, un," Diedara asked and both girls turned to him.  
"I can here to use all of you to find my brother," Yuki pulled out the folder and half of the Akatsuki gasped, which were only Hidan and Diedara and that was because the cuff on Yuki's wrist was not there anymore, "oops." Yuki giggled and Yumi facepalmed her wrist cuff also off.  
"Grab them," Pein, shouted thinking that we were about escape. Hidan was at them front and reached out for the girls when he hit an invisible wall and fell back. When he made contact with the wall there was a sickening cracking which was his nose.  
"WHAT THE FUCK," the immortal yelled as the girl sat on the bed.  
"Oh sorry but there is a force field up complimentary of Yumi," Yuki gestured to as Yumi bowed while sitting.  
"Is this part of you power that Orochimaru gave you," Pein stood behind his members with Konan standing next to him. Next thing anyone knew was there was a flash of black light and Yuki was standing behind holding the kunai up to his throat.  
"That is not a question we will be answer at the moment," Yuki removed the kunai and stepped back from the Leader, "now if you don't mind answering my question. Where will my partner and I be sleeping," that sweet innocent smile played on Yuki's lips and Pein's eye twitched. He then sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"You can sleep in Orochimaru's old room there is nothing in there but two full sizes bed, two desk, and an attached bathroom," Pein turned away and headed to the door with Konan following, "Hidan and Kakuzu will show you to the room," Pein walked out and so did everyone else leaving the girls with the Zombie team. Yuki walked over to Hidan and held out her hand.  
"I'm sorry. We haven't properly introduced ourselves," Yuki started but was cut off by Hidan holding up his hand stopping her.  
"We know who you two are," he walked out of the room and Kakuzu sighed.  
"Come on," he demanded to the girls as he walked out after his partner. The girls giggled knowing they will be getting there way little did they know they were really in big trouble.

* * *

**Me: okay everyone Hidan did not kill me**

**Hidan: that is only because Yuki appeared out of nowhere and stabbed me in the back**

**Yuki: oh Hidan I did no such thing *evil smirk and holds a bloody knife behind her back***

**Yumi: yeah Yuki isn't that evil *evil smile***

**Tobi: Tobi is scared of you two *hides behind me***

**Me: it is okay Tobi they will not do anything to you, Tobi is a good boy *smiles and pats his head***

**Mizu: he is not a good boy he is evil *points her fingure at Tobi who tilts his head to the side***

**Me: *giggles* anyways hoped you like this chapter and please review.**

**Mizu: yes please tell her you like it or she might go into the emo corner and not finish this**

**Me: I will not go to my emo corner like I did with my other Akatsuki story.**

**Hidan: ptfff *holds back laughter***

**Yuki: Hidan *singing song voice***

**Me: ANYWAYS...stay tune to the next chapter of...**

**Mizu: *pushes me out of the way* The Leaf Village is our Home**


	4. Waking Dream or Hidden Nightmare

**Me: oh yeah I'm on a roll baby *happy dance*.**

**Mizu: *stares at me***

**Me: *freezes, then blushes* oh hey mizu**

**Hidan: tell me i did not see you just happy dancing**

**Mizu: you spoke my mind Hidan**

**Me: hehe yeah you did *giggles***

**Itachi: *stares at me***

**Mizu: okay then.**

**Hidan: Rosalen does not own any of the akatsuki member if she did we would all be doomed**

**Me: that hurts Hidan-kun *upset***

* * *

"I can't believe you," Yumi placed her bag on the bed of their new room, "you almost showed them your full powers not the mention you already showed them one. Gah they probably didn't even notice that."  
"I'm not the one to put up the wall though," Yuki snapped her fingers and bed sheets appeared on the bed, "we did you do that anyways."  
"Right before the lights came on, did you not see my hands glow," Yumi looked over at her white hair friend who was arranging her pillows how she liked it.  
"For a moment before the lights came on my powers were not working like there was some type of block placed up," Yuki confessed changing into her night cloths.  
"That is really weird normally your power to chakra is stronger, stronger than Neji's whole family put together," Yumi explained so changing.  
"I know but it was working, my powers seem a bit off since I got here like something bad or good is about to happen to me," Yuki got under her covers and turn off the lamp on the side of her bed.  
"Maybe you just need some sleep," Yumi stated then turned off her light and both girls fell asleep.

* * *

-Yuki's POV-  
I walked around the cell limping wondering if Yumi was all right. Orochimaru was experimenting on Yumi for the first time. We were only 7 years old for heaven sakes. All of the sudden I fell to my knees and started to coughing up blood.  
"Oh I see the experiment chemicals have finally taken effect," I turned to the cell door and say Orochimaru walking Yumi walking behind him looking tired as ever.  
"Yumi," I yelled trying to get up only to fall back into a coughing fit.  
"Don't worry she is alright," the man laughed and opened the cell across from mine and tossed Yumi inside. She just laid there while Orochimaru walked away. I thought she was dead and started to cry when I heard her kick the metal bed and the poll snapped.  
"Yumi," I gasped as Yuki sat up a faced me. I noticed dark marks under her eyes as she looked at me. Then she gave me a creepy smirk that made me back up a hit the stone wall.  
"Yes Yuki," that was a murderous smile forming on her lips then it suddenly disappeared and replaced by tears, "my lord Yuki I just had thoughts of killing you," she put her hands to against her head and cried into her knees. I couldn't do anything all I could do was sit there and watch as she cried. Through the night she calmed down I laid on my bed listening to her crying though fell numb all over from the injections. I soon fell asleep but was woken but Yumi screaming bloody murder and Kabuto came in growling. He walked into her cell and walked over to her and raised his hand.  
"If you dare strike her I will not hesitate kill you," I was in the cell with him. Kabuto was in as much shock as I was. Yumi stopped screaming and I fainted.  
I woke up to be laying on a table strapped down.  
"Well the little teleported is now awake," I felt something cold touch my throat and then I heard a click, "there now we can do our examinations," I cracked open my eyes to see Yumi strapped to the wall and Orochimaru walking away to a metal box.  
"No please don't hurt her please," Yumi was crying the markings under her eyes. I was still wondering what the hell was going on.  
"Shut up bitch," Kabuto slapped Yumi across the cheek and I could feel my anger rise.  
"Let's see if she has pain tolerance," Orochimaru flipped on a switch.

* * *

-Yumi POV's-  
I woke up to Yuki screaming like she was being stabbed which is weird because she hadn't scream like that since..."YUKI," I yelled and the door was kicked in by Pein.  
"What the hell is going on," I was over at Yuki who was thrashing and screaming.  
"She had a nightmare," I yelled over the screamed as tears rolled down her face.  
"Nightmares don't cause burn marks to form on her next," Sasori stated standing at the door with the other Akatsuki. Right then Yuki opened her eyes, which were glowing white, and she turned to me and grabbed my arm.  
"I need a kunai now," I demanded holding out my hand and I was handed one by Konan. I held the kunai above my head and brought it down into Yuki's stomach. She stopped scream and blood trickled down the corner of her mouth.  
"Thank you," she whispered then passed out.  
"Kakuzu take Yuki to the infirmary and fix her wound. Sasori go with him and heal her," Pein ordered and the two did so. I watched as they took her away. Itachi walked over to me and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the meeting room. In there he sat me down in one of the chair and took a seat next. Soon the room filled with the other Akatsuki member, besides Kakuzu and Sasori, and they were not wearing their cloaks.  
"Yumi we need you to explain what that was about and why you studded Yuki," Pein asked looking straight at me.  
"She was having a nightmare or as her and I call them memories of the pass," I looked down at my hands.  
"So that was a fucking memory. Damn that bitch can scream still," Hidan stated leaning back in his chair.  
"What was the memory about, un" Diedara asked looking at me with his blue eyes.  
"About the torture we went through when Orochimaru experimented on us when we were seven," I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a tear drop onto my head.  
"That bastard," Hidan whispered while the nodded there heads in agreement and then Sasori walked in and I stood up he held up his hand.  
"She is fine she just need some just right now. Kakuzu is going to watch over her to make sure she doesn't have another nightmare like that," Sasori looked at me, "why did the nightmare cause her to get burn marks anyways."  
I sat down and looked directly at the table not wanting to speak.  
"Yumi answer him," Pein growled and I jumped a little but didn't answer.

* * *

**Mizu: you left two cliff hangers on both POVs Rosalen**

**Me: i know *evil laugh***

**Hidan: you are so evil Rosalen**

**Me: i know that too**

**Mizu: please review.**

**Me: and tell me what you think of what happened to Yuki**

**Yuki: i can still feel the pain in my neck *rubs neck***

**Hidan: i thought Kakuzu and Sasori healed it.**

**Yumi: It's called old memories dip shit *glares at Hidan**

**Hidan: what did you call me Bitch**

**Yuki: i thought we have been through this. don't call her a...**

**Me: stay tune to the next chapter of...**

**Mizu: The Leaf Village is our Home *cuts me off***

**Me: *glares at mizu* i know where you sleep**

**Mizu: no you dont: innocent smile**

**Me: i can still torture you**

**Mizu: im still proud of you for writing this story.**

**Me: shut up**


	5. Need Explanation and Animals Appear

**Me: OMG this chapter is shorter than the others i am so sorry **

**Mizu: at least you are writing the story**

**Me: yeah that is true**

**Kakuzu: Rosalen-sama does not own the Akatsuki**

**Me: *pays Kakuzu* thank you**

**Kakuzu: *walks away with the money***

**Me&Mizu: ENJOY**

* * *

-Yuki POV-  
I don't remember before and after Yumi stabbed me I was just glad she did and then I went back to the dream but at a different part a better part.  
I was back in the cell staring up at the ceiling. I had burn scars on my neck from what happened a couple of days ago. I heard Yumi yelp in her cell and looked over to see a baby snow leopard (1*) on the pillow next to me. I jumped and almost hit my head on the stone wall.  
"How rude," the leopard talked in a cute innocent voice.  
"Y-you t-t-talked," I stuttered out and looked over at Yumi to see that there was a egg with a dragon (2*) crawling out of it.  
"Of course I talked I'm your protector. My name is Luna," Luna walked up to me and placed a paw on my leg, "the dragon over there with your friend is Shiro," Luna stated as I looked back up at Yumi who was now loving on the black baby dragon.  
"How did you get in here," I asked looking back down at the leopard who was now curled up in my lap.  
"You summoned me without doing anything. You heart wanted someone to be there for you and so I appeared," Luna smiled up at me. Then I started to think. My heart wanted someone to be there. Yumi and I had lost our parents when we were five and had no one to really take care of us. The third Hokage took us in and raised us but it wasn't the same, "don't over think it to much master. I'm also your guide to help you control your powers," Luna explained and laid her head on my thigh and fell asleep. I could her Yumi in her cell still talking to Shiro.  
I woke up then and realized my powers were not working as much.

* * *

-Third Person-  
Kakuzu sat at the desk watching Yuki and sipping a cup a coffee.  
"That is what I'm missing," Kakuzu almost spit his coffee out when he heard the girl laying on the bed say.  
"So you are awake," the zombie stated as Yuki started to sit up, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kakuzu stated walking over to the injured girl who through the cover off of her and saw a wrap around her stomach, "your stitches are going to come out," he tried to get Yuki back in the bed as she stood up. And he was right her stitches came out and blood started to form on the wrap.  
"Do you think I care now where is Yumi I need to speak to her," Yuki walked out of the room and headed to...she stopped and turned around to see Kakuzu standing outside the door watching her with a smirk, "where is she," the girl whined.  
"I know the way my lady," Luna (1**) appeared next to her surprising Kakuzu at the same time.  
"Thank you Luna," she smiled followed Luna and Kakuzu soon followed after.

* * *

-The meeting room-  
Yumi sat in her seat getting stared at by the Akatsuki members then her stomach growled.  
"How about I explain after we eat breakfast," Yumi flashed an innocent smile.  
"Fine Hidan go make..."  
"I'll make the food," Yuki comes walking in holding her stomach and smiling.  
"I couldn't keep her in the room to rest," Kakuzu stated as a snow leopard trots into the room and up to Yumi.  
"LUNA," the lavender hair shrieked as the leopard jumped onto her lap. Sasori walked over to Yuki and when he got there blood was dripping onto the floor. He looked up at Kakuzu who was watching Yuki.  
"Yuki if Luna is here that means your," Yumi gasped as Yuki nodded and smiled. All of the sudden a puff off purple smoke appeared over Yumi's head and then a black dragon (2**) dropped out of the cloud and landed on her shoulders, "SHIRO," Yumi yelled again causing Diedara and Hidan to flip backwards in their chairs. Kakuzu, Kisame, and Tobi started to laugh. Konan held back her giggles, Sasori just rolled his, and the rest just stared them.  
"Okay now where is the kitchen so I can cook us some breakfast," Yuki brought everyone's attention back to what was really going on.  
"Let me show you," Sasori guided her to the kitchen which was in the room across from the meeting room and attached to the living room an dinning room.  
Pein looked at Yumi who was now playing with Luna and Shiro, "okay you and Yuki are going to have a lot of explaining to do after breakfast," Yumi stopped playing with the animals and looked at Pein blushing a little.  
"I understand Leader," Yumi stated as Hidan and Diedara finally got off the floor.

* * *

(1*) Luna as a baby  
(1**) Luna young

(2*) this is Shiro as a baby  
(2**) Shiro as a child

**Me: okay guys the links are not working so message me to see what the animals look like**

**Mizu: wow Rosa**

**Me: what**

**Mizu: you surprise me every time you finish a chapter.**

**Hidan: yes it's putting much detail in them like she used to**

**Me: well sorry *looks at my friends* if you want more details in the story message me and tell me please *puppy dog eyes***

**Mizu: really Rosa**

**Me: yes really. Anyways stay tune to the next chapter of...**

**Mizu: The Leaf Village is our Home**

**Me: I'm going to beat you *growls and grabs a rusted pipe***

**Mizu: *Runs away***

**Tobi: Tobi hopes you liked this chapter and please review for Rosalen-sama**


	6. Cooking and Interesting Talking Animal

**Me: I am alive everyone.**

**Mizu: Finally a new chapter**

**Me: Mizu I'm going to hang you by your wrist**

**Mizu: *smirks* no you wont.**

**Yuki: If she doesn't I will.**

**Yumi: Yuki be nice**

**Yuki: i don't wanna**

**Me: BTW sorry about not updating sooner I've been doing stuff to get ready for collage and driving and my bf and I broke up**

**Mizu: which I knew that was going to happen because he is going to collage four hours away**

**Me: *grabs some rope***

**Mizu: get away from me Rosa *starts to run away***

**Me: come back here *runs after her***

**Yuki: *sighs* Rosalen-sama does not own any of the Akatsuki Members**

**Yumi: if she did we would be doomed **

* * *

Yuki shooed the two men out of the kitchen after much protest that she was not fully healed but she took of the wrap to reveal a faint scar. She set everything out on the Island and turned on the stove.  
"Leader told me to come and help you," Hidan walked in and sat at the island.  
"If he told you to help me why are you not over here," she pointed to the other side of the counter.  
"Hell if a help you cook I'm to lazy to do that," Hidan leaned on his hand and watched as Yuki grabbed a couple of eggs a cracked them open.  
"What are you making first," Hidan asked watching Yuki intensely.  
"I'm making Tamagoyaki," Yuki stated adding the ingredients, "them I'm making miso soup, Onigiri, steamed rise and broiled fish," she finished whisking.

* * *

-hidan pov-  
She is making a traditional breakfast for all of us, "why don't I help you," I stated getting off the stool and walking around the counter.  
"I thought you didn't want to help," she smirked at me. It was a cute smirk and then it went away as fast as it came.  
"You have a cute smile," I stated. Shit why did I just say that I didn't think before I said that. I got the rice and took it to the sink to clean it. Which allowed my back to be turned to her.  
"Thank you," Yuki sounded sad.  
"Why do you sound sad," I asked then there was silence for a few seconds as she poured the Tamagoyaki into the pan.  
"Because not many people compliment me on anything," I looked at her and smiled.  
"Why is that," I asked really wanting to know, this girl interest me so much.  
"Because people in the leaf village knew my parents as bad people," she sadly as I finished cleaning the rice and placed it in the steamer. I was about to ask why when Tobi bounded into the room acting all happy.  
"Tobi came to help," he said happily and Yuki just smiled at him and walked over to a few cabinets getting dishes to be set out.  
"Will you be a dear and set everything out," Yuki treated him like a child and handed him everything, "and don't drop anything okay," a sweet smile formed on her lips like a mother. Tobi soon left and she went back to cooking.  
"Why did the people in your village think your parents were bad," I asked needing to know more about her.  
"Because they were the only people there when the Fourth's wife was giving birth. Everyone blamed them for not saving her," Yuki finished cutting the Tamagoyaki and got the ingredients for the miso soup.  
"That is stupid," I bit out in hatred.  
"Yeah when you think about it but it was truly their faults," she let the water heat up a little so she turned around and leaned against the stove.  
"On a side note, you took this mission but for your own personal game, wont your parents be worried about you," I asked seeing her face turn grim like I stepped on a land mine.  
"I don't have any parents they both died. My mother gave birth the me, a cursed child and then my father was killed on a mission when I was four and after me and my brother found out my brother ran away leaving me by myself," she turned back the to the stove with an anger look in her eyes.  
"What do you mean by cursed," I asked knowing I should really stop.  
"Why..." she was cut off by Tobi hoping into the room announcing he was done, "thank you Tobi you can go back to the meeting room and tell the others that breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes but not to come in yet," her motherly tone came out and Tobi bonded out of the room.  
"Will you answer my question," I crossed my arms and looked straight at the girl head.  
"I'm cursed because I was born with unusual powers that caused my hair to turn white," she finished cooking the miso and went to cook the fish. I turned back around to check on the rise and when it was done I started making Onigiri. We worked in silence before Yuki spoke up, "so why do you want to know about me so much," she asked as she finished making 12 fish and placed them on a big plate. I finished up 24 Onigiri before she walked over after turning the burner on low to keep the miso soup warm and cleaned some rice for me.  
"I don't really know," I stated a received a smile from her, "you just seem every interesting," in I felt a fork go through my hand and I yelped in pain.  
"Oh dear I'm sorry I don't know where that came from," I started wide eyed at Yuki who held an evil glint in her eyes, "let me clean that up for you," she whistled and the leopard from before came in with a first aid kit and jumped up on the stool then placed it down on the table.  
"Why must you always stab someone when they want to know a little about you," the leopard spoke. I turned my head towards the animal in shock.  
"Did that thing just..."  
"I am not a thing, Hidan. I am Yuki's guardian and guide to help her powers and also her protector. My name is Luna I was born at night, hence the name," Luna puffed out her chest showing off her collar with a half moon pendent on it.  
"Luna you just told him I have powers," I shook my head and looked at Yuki as she took the fork out of my hand, placed it under the sink, dried it off finally wrapping the wound. I knew it would heal in a matter on seconds but I didn't tell her that.  
"Wait a damn minute you have a talking animal as a pet. Do you have more powers than what you were born with," I asked remembering that she told me that she was born with unusual powers.  
"Yes I have more powers then I was born with is that a problem," she snapped at me. Her eyes changed from her dark blue to a coral color then back again as she glared at me. I glared back not having this girl yell at me like that when I have only been nice to her.  
"Whatever," I stormed out of the room letting her finish the rest of the cooking by herself but once I stepped out and rounded the corner I heard Luna say something to her, "Snow why did you do that. You need to learn to trust these people until you find your brother or at least get your anger and powers under control," why would she need to get those under control from what I have seen so far she has had them under control.  
"I know Luna I will try harder to trust them," Yuki stated with a sigh. After that I went to the din and sat on the sofa waiting for everything to be done.

* * *

**Mizu: yeah I was not hung by my wrist**

**Me: don't think I won't** **do it next time**

**Yumi: we hope everyone liked this chapter**

**Yuki: Rosa will start working on the next one soon it might come out next week**

**Me: wish me luck I'm taking my driving test next tuesday**

**Mizu: that means everyone stay off the road *giggles***

**Me: *glares at Mizu* well everyone please stay tune for the next...**

**Mizu: The Leaf Village is our Home**

**Me: *grabs the rope again and starts chasing after Mizu***

**Mizu: *runs for her life* someone help me.**

**Yumi: and please remember to review and tell us what you thought *smiles sweetly***


	7. Eating Breakfast and Tripping

**Me: hey guys sorry this took to long been very busy with school and work.**

**Mizu: are you okay Rosa, you are getting enough sleep right.**

**Hidan: of course she is getting enough sleep *pulls me into his arms* she has me there *smirks***

**Yuki: *pouts in the corner*.**

**Yumi: ahh hidan you hurt Yuki's feelings *reading a book***

**Me: *blushes like crazy* anyways hope you injoy. Hidan can you let go of me.**

**Hidan: no *pulls me closer***

* * *

-Yumi's POV-

Tobi came in about 29 minutes ago telling us that breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes and as bounced over to his seat. Okay he was kind of getting on my nerves and I wanted to know what was under that mask of his. I felt Shiro start to purr on my lap, "you will get food too Shiro."

"Are you talking to that dragon, un," I looked up at Diedara and gave him a blank stare. Before I could answer Hidan walked into the room with four holes in his forehead and a band aid wrap on his hand.

"Time for breakfast," Hidan stated and looked at me, "you need to control her I'm glad we are not eating with forks this morning, that bitch," he turned back around and headed to the dinning room. I just looked at him and started the giggle, Yuki put a fork into his head haha that would have been a site to see.

Shiro jumped off my lap and onto the floor as I got up and walked behind my chair to push it in after I was done with that I didn't notice Itachi standing there or the fact that Shiro was at my feet until I began to walk and I tripped over my dragon and fell into Itachi who caught me.

"I am so sorry Itachi," I blushed a little pulled away to glare at Shiro which he wasn't there.

"It's okay," Itachi smiled a little as Yumi walked away and into the kitchen. I heard Yuki yelling before I saw what was going on.

"I don't care Hidan either get the bowls for me or I will stab you with a spoon next," I turned the corner to see Yuki fussing at the taller man.

"Why should I bitch," Hidan yelled back leaning down to get into her face.

"Because I need to feed Shiro and Luna," Yuki yelled back and I saw the two creatures at her feet.

"They don't need to eat," Hidan shouts.

"Hidan just get the bowls and stop being a child you know Yuki is shorter than you and it is not fun to watch her reach for high things, she does stupid things to do it," I walked by and rolled my eyes as I walked by.

"Shut up bitch I wasn't talking to you," Hidan shouted and I knew what was going to happen to him, "mother f..." I walked out of ear shot as Yuki picked up something and stabbed Hidan with it.

"A FUCKING SPOON REALLY," the immortal shouted and I started to giggle.

-3rd person

Yumi walked into the dinning room noticing three open seats; two by Kakuzu and one between Itachi and Diedara. Figuring that hidan was going to sit by his partner and Yuki will probably sit by Hidan, to annoy him. Yumi decided to see next to Itachi. Everyone in the room was talking and laughing a little because Tobi did something stupid. As she got closer to the empty seat she didn't notice Shiro once again laying in her path and caused her to fall once again, but she fell into someone lap with an 'Eep'.

"You should really stop trying to my attention by falling into me," she looked up to see Itachi with a sly smirk on his face. Thankfully no one was watching them as Yumi blush like a mad women.

"I am sorry I keep on doing this to you Itachi," Yumi stood up and walked around her chair looking at the floor to watch out for Shiro and then sat down in the chair.

"It is alright just try not to do it again," the male smirked again them dropped his smile. 'Oh he so wants me to do that again,' Yumi thought looking at the raven hair.

"Okay everyone here is your breakfast," Yuki comes walking out with three plates in each arm and one on her head, "I kind of need help with the rest though," her eyes landed on Kisame, who is sitting on the other side of Itachi, "Kisame can you help me with the rest," she smiled and the blue man got up and walked to the kitchen and entered the room. He then poked his head out to see Yuki heading Pein his plate first.

"Yuki you know you are going to have to..." Kisame started to say something.

"I know and I will once the plates are all set," Yuki put the last plate down and headed back to the kitchen. Kisame shrugged putting his head back into the kitchen to grabbed the rest of the plates and walked back out.

"What's going on, un," Diedara asked as Kisame put a plate down in front of him.

"Well it seems like Yuki tied and gagged Hidan up in the kitchen. He is bleeding a little and there was a bent spoon next to him," the blue man put the last plate down.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH," they all heard Hidan yell and Yuki giggled as they both walked out of the kitchen. Hidan held a towel in his hand wiping the blood off of him, "i am going to kill you," he sat down one seat away from Kakuzu leaving the only open seat for Yuki between the two zombies.

"Not like I could die," the girl mumbled which didn't go unnoticed by Yumi, Konan, and Kakuzu.

Breakfast was interesting to both of the girls. Everyone completed Yuki's cooking cause Yumi to pout and the white hair girl to roll her eyes at her friend. Yumi decided to ask what everyone's special power was which lead to Yuki and Kakuzu being mad because Diedara decided to show Yumi his power and blowing a hole in the table where he sat. Pein had to calm Kakuzu down before he killed the pyro.

"So why don't you girls tell us a little about yourselves," Konan smiled at the two girls.

"Oh I almost forgot that you two need to explain to us your powers and how you got them," Pein stated. A dark cloud formed over Yuki's head as she glared at Yumi knowing that the girl said that she would tell them about their powers.

"I promised didn't I," Yumi blushed and laughed a little rubbing the back of her lavender hair but before she could say anything Yuki slammed her hand on the table causing everyone to look at her.

"I'm sorry Pein but whatever Yumi promised to tell you is now broken," Yuki growled at the girl a crossed from her. The Akatsuki looked dumbfounded as they looked from Pein to Yuki than to Yumi, "now if you would Yumi and I have a few things to talk about," Yuki walked around the table, grabbed Yumi by the arm pulling her out of the chair and headed for the door to leave,.

"Wait right there you two," Pein stood up and slammed his hands on the table causing everyone to jump and the girls to stop.

* * *

**Me: *groans in pain***

**Mizu: oh gosh are you okay Rosa.**

**Me: i'm fine Mizu just sore from work *rubs my lower back***

**Yuki: your actions tell a different story Rosa *winks***

**Me: *blushes* really Yuki**

**Yuki: yes really.**

**Yumi: *sighs* anyways we hope you like the new chapter stay tune for the next...**

**Yuki&Mizu: The Leaf Village Is Our Home *interrupts Yumi***

**Yumi: *looks at me* now i know how you feel**

**Me: you just hate it don't you *grabs a rope***

**Yumi: yep *grabs some chains***

**Yuki&Mizu: RUN *runs away***

**Konan: btw Rosalen-sama does not own the Akatsuki**


End file.
